Land management has historically been a labor intensive process. Organizations of all sizes rely foremost on hard copies of land files and often a series of spreadsheets and/or desktop databases in order to manage data relating to oil and gas mineral interests. This makes data retrieval cumbersome and expensive even under the most well organized conditions. In order to find information in presently existing configurations, an individual must search through extensive files and/or spreadsheets in order to find the information which they are searching for. Additionally, when new information is entered, the date must be properly cataloged in order to ensure that it is properly inserted within the database. Finally, when hard copy files are utilized, the amount of access to this information is limited since an individual must come to where the files are physically stored. This limits the ability for organizations to share the data across the organization. Thus, there is a need for a system that can centrally store information related to oil and gas mineral interests and provide for fast retrieval of the information based upon various parameters within the data.